Although some particulate insulation materials have excellent insulation capacity and are relatively inexpensive, they are also flowable so their use is limited to situations where they can be easily held in place and survive without deterioration. Because of this, many insulation jobs require more expensive structural materials or containment systems.
I have discovered an economical and practical way of extending the usefulness of particulate insulation materials to take advantage of their low cost compared to alternative materials. My invention makes particulate insulation materials especially attractive for underground insulation, but is not limited to this.